Cheatsheet
Feel free to edit this page or add more information. Do what you think is the best. Here's a list of useful information shown in one page. Attribute Brutes have 4 attributes: Health (Endurance), Strength, Agility and Speed. Experience Ways to gain experience #Initiating fights in the arena. No experience gained if others ask to fight against you, whether win or loss. No experience gained in tournament fights. Max 3 fights per daily reset at 6 PM -5GMT, except 6 fights for the first day. If you ask to: ##fight against a comparable Brute, Win: 2 exp; loss: 1 exp ##fight against a non-comparable Brute, Win: 1 exp; loss: 1 exp ( ) #Inducing pupils (no restriction) ##When a new quantified pupil joins the game: 1 exp ##When one of your quantified pupils levels-up: 1 exp ;Notes : A comparable brute should meet the following requirements: # Opponent's must NOT lower than 3 levels than yours. In other words, opponent's must be at least N-2 levels (where N is your level) # The brute does not play the game from the same IP address (uncertain but seems not required) You are restricted from fighting against the same brute on the same day. Even if you do it by mistake (e.g. by tying the URL directly to engage combat), the system ignores it and doesn't count the fight. A quantified pupil is intended to be a true newcomer who joins this game by your invitation. The system checks upon creation to see if you create pupils yourself or a few experienced players keep creating pupils for one another. See Successful pupiling guide for details. Known Tactics # Weak brute hunting guide Level You start at level 1. The theoretical upper limit is 99999. The formula that maps level number to total experience accumulated is expected to be: x ^ 2.3 Example: 1 - 1 2 - 4.92457765338 3 - 12.5135025328 4 - 24.2514650642 5 - 40.5164149173 6 - 61.6237149387 7 - 87.8467081635 8 - 119.428222917 9 - 156.587745639 10 - 199.526231497 11 - 248.429506053 12 - 303.470769506 Level-up Table Figures below is not calculated from any formula. Rather they are collected and verified by real data. Legend: * n''' = Level number. * '''exp(n) = Total experience accumulated as of the start of Level n. * exp'(n) = Experience required to go from Level n-1 to the current level n. * exp"(n) = The difference between the experience needed to go from Level n-2 to Level n-1 and the experience needed to go from Level n-1 to the current level n. |} Weapon There are 26 weapons in total in My Brute. Weapon Classes * Fast : Fast weapons have an increased chance to get extra attacks and are harder to dodge. * Slow : Slow weapons have a much lower chance to get double attacks and block. * Heavy : Heavy weapons receive a bonus from the Strong Arm special. * Thrown : Thrown weapons can only be thrown at your opponent, but unlike throwing a single sword you'll have a lot more of them! * Melee : Gain a damage bonus from the Master of Arms special. Weapon Effects * Multi hit : Allows multiple hits in rapid succession. * Disarm : Gives your weapon a small chance to disarm your opponent, even if your Brute does not have the Impact skill. * Counter : The counter effect allows your brute a greater chance to hit an incoming opponent before he strikes you. * Block : Gives your weapon a small chance to block all incoming damage. Weapon Table Cheatsheet/Weapon table 1|Table 1 (Detailed ver)||True Cheatsheet/Weapon table 2|Table 2 (Short ver)|| Cheatsheet/Weapon table 3|Table 3 (Short ver)|| Speciality Effects column needs verification. Legend: *Ocurr = Occurrence in the fight (1 = happen one time only; 1+ = can happen several times) (some say 5-20) |- |24 | |Bomb |Bombe |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Attack Sp, Anti-pet |A bit like a water bomb, but it does a lot more damage! |Throws a bomb to damage the opponent's brute and all its pets. It has a constant damage of about 12-18 each, which doesn't depend on the strength of the Brute. (inevitable, one time only) |- |26 | |Cry of the Damned |Cri-Qui-Poutre |S |1+ |★★★ |Fight: Anti-pet |Fierce beasts? Pfffff... You only need to give a shout... Thay'll soon run for their lives! |Scare 1-2YouTube Video: EPIC BATTLE: Waide (49999)[Jill VS Fotum (49999)Fotum] at 0:36. It scares 1 bear and 1 dog away. of the opponent's pets away from the fight. (Can be used several times) |- |28 | |Deluge |Deluge |S |1 |★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |Walking around carrying 100 kilos of weapons is very tiring but you have found a very clever strategy for traveling light. |Take several random weapons from your reserve and rain them down on your opponent. Damage based on the weapons used. (one time only) |- |13 | |Extra-thick Skin |Peau Renforcée | | -- |★ |Fight: Defense of Damage |All the knocks you've taken have actually helped you develop. Your brute is now the owner of thicker and more resistant skin. |Reduces the damage you take from normal attacks by 10% - 50% |- |2 | |Feline Agility |Agilité du félin | | -- |★ |Stats: Agility |You don't even have the ball to pass the time, but you can always thump the brute opposite you. |Increases your brute's agility one time by 5 or more points. Larger bonuses occur when the skill is received at higher levels. |- |21 | |Fierce Brute |Brute Féroce |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |Now you are really a true brute. More so than ever. You are more powerful and violent than ever in a fight. | Greatly Increase the normal damage of your next attack. |- |25 | |Hammer |Marteau-Pilon |S |1 |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |A catch technique that consists of jumping with your enemy, and then falling on top of him. |Grab the enemy, jump up in the air and slam them down to the ground for a 400% damage attack. (attack is inevitable, one time per battle only) |- |1 | |Herculean Strength |Force Herculéenne | | -- |★ |Stats: Strength |With your strength, you are capable of moving mountains! But that moment has not yet come. Right now you have enemies to destroy. |Increases your strength one time by 5 or more points. Larger bonuses occur when the skill is received at higher levels. |- |27 | |Hypnosis |Hypnose |S |1 |★★★★ |Fight: Anti-pet |Now, pets simply adore you. Nobody can rival you. They'd follow you to the end of the world. |'All'See YouTube - REAPER VS 3 PETS at 0:03. of the opponent's pets will switch over to your side of the fight |- |5 | |Immortal |Immortel | | -- |★★★★ |Stats: Health |Your health has improved incredibly! You are making it really tough for your opponent to knock you out. |Lowers the brute's strength, agility, and speed in favor of greatly increased endurance (HP). Bonuses to endurance are hard to predict but endurance totals are typically 2-3 times higher than normal. stat: , but I believe it has to do with boosting HP gains when you see "endurance improved" message.One source: Increases your health by 5% - 50%. |- |16 | |Impact |Choc | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Effects |Your blows are so surprising that your enemy drops his weapon. Now you can show it off to your friends! What about that? Is it cool or what? |Each attack has a chance (~75%) to disarm your opponent |- |18 | |Implacable |Implacable | | -- |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Agility |When you place a blow, it's always dead on target. No one can stop it, including your enemy. |Increases your accuracy to near 100%. |- |7 | |Martial Arts |Arts Martiaux | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Your Chuck Norris course has paid off. Now you can put your feet where you want, which is most likely on your opponents ugly face! |Increases unarmed attack damage by 50% - 100% |- |6 | |Master of Arms |Maitre d'armes | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Thanks to your mastery of the knife, you're turning into a dangerous individual, causing serious problems for your enemy. |Increases Melee weapon damage by 50% - 100% |- |23 | |Net |Fillet |S |1 |★ |Fight: Attack Sp, Anti-pet |A classic net. Not as cool as Spiderman's, but good enough for your enemy who will be immobilized until you feel like hitting him again. |Traps your opponent or one of your opponent's pets in a net. Once trapped in the net, they are disabled and can't participate in the fight until they get attacked. Will always target a pet if possible. (attack is inevitable, one time per battle only) |- |9 | |Pugnacious |Pugnace | | -- |★★ |Fight: Attack Agility |In the arena, you're not really so ungrateful... When they strike you a blow, you give it back.... for free! |Gives you a better chance at counter-attacking your opponent. |- |15 | |Sabotage |Sabotage | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Effects |Certain brutes are vandals in the street, but you prefer to vandalize your enemy! Each blow allows you to destroy one of his weapons. |Each attack, if hit, must destroy one of your opponent's reserve weapons. |- |11 | |Shield |Bouclier | | -- |★ |Fight: Defense Agility |A shield. To stop the blows... sometimes. |A shield that gives a chance to block attacks. The shield can be disarmed by the opponent. |- |19 | |Survival |Survie | |1+ |★★★ |Fight: Health Sp |Your years of fighting have made you invincible. Mortal blows gain you 1 life-point instead of knocking you out. |The first hit that would kill you instead would leave you with 1 HP (this effect must occur, can happen for several times per battle). |- |17 | |Strong Arm |Gros-Bras | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Damage |Thanks to your huge muscular biceps, you can wield heavy weapons. You are the schwarzenegger of the mace! |Increases Heavy weapon damage by 50% - 100% |- |20 | |Thief |Voleur |S |1+ See Maskers (Lv 50) vs badboy2234123 (Lv 50) See this comment: "I've had a fight between two characters with "thief" make multiple uses of this ability. Basically, one would take out a weapon, have it stolen, knock it out of the opponents hand, and repeat. One weapon had been exchanged at least four times before my character finally defeated the opponent with it." |★★★★ |Fight: Attack Sp |This skill allows you to discreetly steal your enemy's weapon and use it against him. |Throw away your weapon at hand. Then jump and steal the opponent's weapon, arm it yourself and attack with it. (attack is inevitable, can occur several times per battle) |- |22 | |Tragic Potion |Potion Tragique |S |1 |★★ |Fight: Health Sp |Haaave a little sip of this. It could make you a bit drunk. Hic... Hic... This peach juice restores some of your energy lost during the fight. |Heals you for about 25% - 50% of damage taken. The fewer HPs you have left, the more effective it is. (only once per battle) |- |10 | |Tornado of Blows |Tornade de Coups | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Attack Speed |... and you hit hit hit, that's just your little way of showing love. You're a mad torrent of misunderstood love. What madnessss! |Greatly increases your chance of making multiple attacks (once seen up to 4 hits). |- |14 | |Untouchable |Intouchable | | -- |★★★ |Fight: Defense Agility |You now avoid the blows easily. This is really annoying, specially for your enemy! |Greatly increases your chance to dodge. |- |4 | |Vitality |Vitalité | | -- |★★ |Stats: Health |Your life expectancy has risen! Now you will be able to resist longer in the Arena! |Increases your brute's health by ~30-50 points. Larger bonuses occur when the skill is received at higher levels.Test: gets Vitality at Lv4. Lv3 HP72 to Lv4 HP110 (+38) Test: gets Vitality at Lv3. Lv2 HP77 to Lv3 HP114 (+37) |} Notes: Pet There are 3 pets in total in the game. Legend: * HP reduced = How much HP will be reduced when you possess that pet Notes: Ranking Rankings are determined by how well you do in the tournament. MyBrute publish the rankings over here. Legend: * ?h: "h" here seems to mean hour. For example, 4h means 4AM in France (GMT+2) * How to read the table: For example, to get the title of Brutal Legend, you must at least reach the final of a tournament. Category:Guide Category:Faq